


Aborted Attempt

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-24
Updated: 1999-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: What happens when Fraser and Kowalski try kink?





	Aborted Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Aborted Attempt

Someone on the Serge list said Ray was too spontaneous and Fraser needed the rules for them to agree to kink in their sex life. That got me to thinking just what would happen if Ray and his Mountie considered giving it a go. Notice I just said considered? 

The usual disclaimers apply, in which I state these characters belong  
to Alliance and they nod agreeably. Slash, of course, but then you wouldn't  
be here if you didn't know that, right?

* * *

_Aborted Attempt_  
by Meghan Black

Rated S for silly 

 

"That was one weird setup, huh Frase?" Ray asked as the pair strolled out to the GTO. Ray had just finished the report which had sparked the current conversation. A simple drug bust, but the furnishings of the Lakeside apartment had been...interesting. 

"Very strange indeed Ray. Tell me something...I was a bit unclear as to the proper usage of the..." Fraser got no further with his query. 

"What?! Do I look like a walking copy of "Bondage and Discipline for Dummies", Fraser?" 

"No, Ray. You look nothing like a book." 

*** one week later *** 

"Hey I'm home!" came the overzealous voice. 

"I can tell Ray. Your apartment is not that large." Fraser had been standing at the stove, stirring pasta when he'd heard the key turn. Life was good. Life with Ray was even better. He smiled as he turned to greet his lover, walking toward Ray, intent on giving him a proper welcome. 

Fraser paused when he saw the large plain brown paper shopping bag Ray was swinging carelessly. "What do you have there? Dinner is almost done, but I can turn it down...." 

Fraser stopped and stared. He was only a couple of feet from Ray and stepped back to get a better view of the thing Ray was pulling out of the bag. 

"They said it was good for beginners," Ray said as he held up what looked to Fraser like a dogsled harness for Dief. 

"Beginners?" Fraser wondered why Ray had such a flushed look on his face. Then his eyes widened as Ray reached in the bag once more and pulled out a black silk piece of cloth. Ray held the material up with both hands until Fraser could easily tell it was...a blindfold? 

"Ray...I still don't understand..." he began. Then he did understand. The items Ray was dropping on the couch now looked suspiciously similar to the things they'd found in that apartment last week. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak...and nothing came out. He opened it again. 

"Stop standing there like a dying fish, Frase. I think it'll be fun," Ray said before pulling the final item out of the bag and tossing the brown paper behind the couch. "I mean look...they won't hurt or anything." Fraser stared at the fake fur straps which were obviously meant as restraints. 

"Ray...were you planning on using those...on me?" Ray stopped rummaging through the things on the sofa and looked up at Fraser. 

"Don't you want to see what it's like?" Fraser could only stand frozen in place as Ray walked over and kissed him in a way that Fraser suspected was meant to persuade. Ray then tugged on Fraser's arm until they were walking toward the couch. Fraser listened patiently while his partner explained what each item was for. 

"But why? Aren't you happy with...the way we..." Fraser couldn't finish. 

Ray grinned. "Sure I am, but you know what they say...excitement is the spice of life...or something like that. Don't you think this could be exciting?" 

"I don't know, Ray. I never thought of restraints as particularly stimulating..." In an effort to get his mind around Ray's suggestion, Fraser fixated on a piece of paper that floated out of the plastic bag containing the harness. 

As he picked it up off the floor, Ray snatched it from his fingers. "We don't need no directions. Fraser...you are the only person I know who would read instructions for tying someone up." He threw the paper down but Fraser was intent on its contents. 

"But Ray...if we're going to do this," and he'd resigned himself that he would try it since Ray seemed so determined, "then we must know how these...articles should be properly applied." 

"Just take your clothes off Fraser and I'll do the rest," Ray leered playfully and began divesting himself of the t-shirt and jeans he'd worn that day. 

"You are going to...uh...be the one to restrain me?" Fraser was once more very uncertain as to the wisdom of Ray's little game. If he was tied up...well, he would be out of control. And Benton Fraser did not like having things taken out of his control. 

"Well, duh. I found 'em. I bought 'em. I get to play with 'em." Ray now stood naked in front of his Mountie and Fraser was still sitting on the couch...fully clothed. 

"Come on Frase. You got too many clothes on." Ray began plucking at the brown uniform shirt Fraser was still wearing. Sighing deeply Fraser stood and began unbuttoning the shirt. When it was laid neatly on the chair beside the sofa, he unfastened his trousers and folded them so that the crease would remain intact and laid them on top of the shirt. 

Ray was practically dancing with impatience. Fraser now stood before Ray with a white t-shirt and boxers on since it was summer. "Well? Come on...shuck the shorts and toss the shirt." Ray reached to help, but Fraser backed up a step. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to be in control as long as possible. When he'd complied with Ray's wishes, both men looked at the pile of leather, nylon strapping and silver fasteners jumbled on the couch. 

Fraser was sure it was with uncertain knowledge that Ray jumped in. "Come on, let's start with this." Ray picked up the twin to Dief's harness and tried to untangle the strapping. 

"Ray, I believe it would work better if you pulled this strap through this hole," Fraser began as the workings of the piece became clear to him. He would still have felt better if Ray had let him read the instructions. 

"I know how to do this," Ray said, snatching the chest harness from Fraser's reaching fingers. "Here...hold out your arms." Fraser cocked an eyebrow at Ray and did as he was told. Ray owed him bigtime for this one. 

Several minutes later, Ray was cursing under his breath and Fraser had one arm behind his back and one across his chest and the two of the straps still dangled uselessly along his right side. "Ray, I thought you said you knew how to do this," Fraser said softly, trying in vain to move his arm back down to his side. 

"Somehow I don't believe this is the proper..." 

"Shut up, Frase...I think I got it now...." Ray leaned across Fraser's bare lap to work the last buckle he'd fastened and Fraser felt the brush of Ray's skin and a certain part of his anatomy against his leg. Maybe if he could distract his lover from this silliness... Fraser took this perfect opportunity to kiss Ray's neck and begin licking a slow, warm trail across his shoulder, then back up, ending at Ray's ear. He spoke no words, but his actions were loud and clear. 

"Stop that Fraser. I almost have it." Fraser continued his assault on Ray's ear and neck while he raised his lap so that their cocks were in immediate and constant contact. "Fraser!" Ray began in exasperation, then gasped as he felt their bodies touch and Fraser found that most sensitive spot right below his ear. 

"Ummmmm." 

"Ummmm?" Fraser repeated. 

Ray seemed to think that a bit of necking wasn't such a bad idea, Fraser supposed. His partner turned his head, letting the buckle go for the moment and began kissing Fraser thoroughly. This was, of course, exactly what Fraser wanted. He returned the kiss, turning it into a sensuous assault on Ray, sucking his lower lip before thrusting his tongue inside that hot, waiting mouth. The rest of his body was not idle either. He raised himself a bit higher until he was pressed firmly against Ray's cock and smiled to himself as he felt its hard length. 

Ray was grinding himself down on Fraser now, obviously wanting more of this. "Maybe if I just loosened this one..." and Fraser felt one of the straps, the one holding his arm firmly against his chest, release. He immediately took advantage of the freedom to reach between them and grasp Ray firmly, rubbing his thumb along his length just the way he knew Ray liked. 

"And I guess we don't really need this one..." Another strap released and Fraser's other arm was free. The Mountie wriggled out of the contraption and let it fall to the floor. Then, without warning, he held Ray closely and flipped him around until his lover lay beneath him. 

Fraser grabbed Ray's wrists with one hand and held them over his head. Then he moved in to continue the kiss, but Ray turned his head and tugged against the hand which held him firmly against the couch. 

"Hey, Frase...I can't move my arms here." 

"I know Ray." 

"But I want to touch you..." Ray panted as Fraser's other hand was busy below the waist. 

"Well you see Ray, paybacks are hell, I believe is the correct expression." 

********** 

The end of kink for Ray and Fraser. 


End file.
